A Tale of Two Brothers
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. A Tale of Two Brothers is the first book in The Lion King: Six New Adventures. Plot A Tale of Two Brothers begins by introducing Kopa, the son of Simba and Nala. At the start of the book, Kopa is eager for his father to take him to the top of Pride Rock, but when kingly business gets in the way, Simba is unable to fulfill his promise. Upon hearing the problem, Rafiki tells Simba and Kopa a story of long ago, when Mufasa was just a young prince. Before becoming chief adviser of the Pride Lands, Rafiki was a wanderer. After he is saved from hyenas by Ahadi, the king of the Pride Lands, he is taken to Pride Rock for safety. There, he gets to know Mufasa and his younger brother, Taka, who is resentful of his older brother for getting the title of future king. After overhearing Taka's plan to get Mufasa in trouble with his father, Rafiki rushes to set things straight. Before long, however, Taka has convinced a buffalo named Boma to attack Mufasa, who was just trying to help his father. While Boma is busy with Mufasa, the other buffalo in his herd attack Taka and give him a ravaging scar across his left eye. After trapping Boma in a ravine, Mufasa rushes back to help his brother. At the same moment, Ahadi comes with a group of Pridelanders and takes Taka back to Pride Rock. Under Rafiki's care, the young lion heals, though his scar remains. Burdened by what he's done, Taka asks to be called Scar from then on, and his family agrees. Relieved that his sons are safe, Ahadi decides to appoint Rafiki chief adviser of the Pride Lands. When the story is complete, Simba decides to take Kopa to the top of Pride Rock to fulfill his promise. Characters :In Order of Appearance * Kopa - a lion cub who is the son of Simba and Nala * Pimbi - a hyrax who is friends with Kopa * Nala - a lioness who is the mother of Kopa * Simba - a lion who is the father of Kopa * Zazu - a hornbill who is the majordomo of Simba * Rafiki - a baboon who is the adviser of Simba * Zuzu - a gossipy hornbill who is the mother of Zazu * Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi - a trio of dim-witted hyenas * Ahadi - a lion who is the father of Mufasa and Taka * Mufasa - a lion who is the elder son of Ahadi and next in line to become the Lion King * Taka - a lion who is the younger son of Ahadi and jealous of his older brother for possessing the crown * Uru - a lioness who is the mother of Mufasa and Taka * Boma - an antagonistic buffalo Gallery Twobrotherscover.png|The front cover of A Tale of Two Brothers Brothersbackcover.png|The back cover of A Tale of Two Brothers Brothers1.jpg|Kopa plays with Pimbi Brothers2.jpg|Kopa at Pride Rock Brothers3.jpg|Rafiki cornered by hyenas Brothers4.jpg|Rafiki calms a cobra Brothers5.jpg|Ahadi tries to calm the distressed animals Brothers6.jpg|Taka plots with the hyenas Brothers7.jpg|Mufasa approaches Boma Brothers8.jpg|Boma chases Mufasa and Rafiki Brothers9.jpg|Mufasa and Rafiki run from Boma Brothers10.jpg|Ahadi foresees a grand future for the Pride Lands Brothers11.jpg|The final picture in A Tale of Two Brothers Category:Books Category:The Lion King: Six New Adventures Category:Media